Darkness of Lxaity
by Dawl92
Summary: The tale of Braig taking over the land with the power of darkness. The romance Lea has with his pincess of Lxaity. And how they along with others become Organixation 13. Not a Yaoi, orignial plot and characters, along with characters owned by Disney.
1. Prologue

The beginning of the end.

How did I end up in the horrible place amongst the swears and grim of the underworld? When did God decide he was going to punish me for being so fortunate and content with my life? Did I do something to deserve this disgusting mans presence and grace? Maybe, I have brought this upon myself. Possibly, I had this coming the whole time. Every time I laughed, every time I smiled, every time my face lit up with joy. They were all leading me towards this, this evil place that belongs to the worlds most vile creature, and his pets.

The kingdom being under attack, while I sit here in a tattered silver gown made from the country's best silk. I hear nothing but the rain, while the people I love are listening to each other scream and cry out for help. I stare at a blank wall, while my father stares out at his people dying on the streets of Lxaity. I deserve the same pain and suffering, if not more for being responsible for this in the first place. It was my fault now…

If only I had listened when father told me to come home on time.

________________________________________

My seventeenth birthday was approaching rapidly as the new spring flowers sprung up from the soil. I loved having my day of birth in the beginning of spring. It was the most beautiful time of year, or so I thought it was. The flowers were what gave the world around my fathers kingdom a certain glow of reassurance in this time of suffering. We were in a war with our neighboring country, Rixsap, lead by a very powerful and manipulating man. His morals and demands made my fathers skin crawl, and make sure that he never set foot on our land. This whole war was his fault, the king of Rixsap was Briag, the king who claimed my father's family stole his families land long ago, before any of our times. Of course, my father knew this was utter bullshit and closed contact with the confused sole.

Besides him, it was my time of the year. I was turning seventeen and I was beginning to sprout from a teenage girl to a woman. I was excited, but also very nervous about getting older. Getting a new age, meant I was getting closer to marriage and ruling the kingdom myself one day. I wasn't going to lie, it terrified me to no end to think one day this will all be mine. I wanted to remain a princess, a child with no worries or threats. Seeing my father stress out over ruling the kingdom only made me fear the position even more.

"Princess! Princess!"

I turned from my spot on the window still to look over at Lea. He was one of my servants, but also my best friend in all the kingdom. I brushed my silver dress over before smiling up at him, also having to move my blonde hair away from my face. He smiled back, giving a quick bow before presenting my glittering crown. I sighed and rolled my eyes, turning back to glance out the window. The window presented something more promising than Lea, it showed me the beauty of the world. Lea on the other hand, was showing me the horrors to come one day.

"Oh, come on." He sighed, a hint of attitude in his soft voice. I was almost able to picture him with a look of distress on his face, almost.

Lea was older than me, taller than me, smarter than me, and I believed more beautiful than me. He had stunning, electric filled green eyes that every girl got lost in. His hair was strikingly, amazing to put it at its least, it was a vibrant red. Knowing it was natural made my heart race every time, to know he held such rare beauty made me wonder why he was only a servant. Lea held so many talents, he knew how to draw, write, and had an odd obsession with fire. In summary, Lea was amazing. He was loyal to me and my father, and has been nothing under perfect to me. He treated me like a real person not a princess, like a normal teen age girl just trying to get by in life.

I glanced over my bare shoulder at him, giving him 'the look' before he sighed again. Slowly, Lea walked up to me, sitting himself beside me on the soft window still. He placed his larger, soft hand over my folded ones. He gently laid my crown down on my dress, letting it rest on my knee. A knowing smirk graced his features, his almond shaped eyes moving up to look me in the eye as he spoke. Lea wasn't afraid to look me in the eye, unlike most servants who thought I'd have them decapitated if they did.

"You know, you've got to grow up one day. We all have too…I mean, look I did it and I'm alive." He laughed softly, my hazel eyes searching his for a better form of comfort.

"Lea…You don't have the country on your shoulders to worry about. You don't have to get married right away…It's different between us and you know that…" I gave him a sad smile, watching as he turned to look out at the worlds nature as well. I knew he agreed with me, and not because he had too, but because he knew I was right about that.

"You're right…" See? "But, I know you'll be fine." He turned again to look at me, I looked back with a sudden surprise.

"What? What do you mean?" I asked, feeling his fingers run slowly over my skin, a little sign that meant he was being honest and meant every word.

"I know you better than you know yourself," He began, "You're confident, you'll never let anything get in your way. You're smart, you'll know what to do by simply gazing out this window for an hour or so. You're kind hearted, you won't let the people of your kingdom down. You're a giver, I believe you'll make this country a better place for everyone." His eyes sparkled, in a manly way? I'm not sure, but they lit up as he spoke to me, his words sinking deep into me.

I stared into his eyes, believing everything he had said, because it came from him. Lea, never let me down or lied to me, I trusted his word. In all honesty, he gave me the best comfort in times like these. But, I never told him that, instead I said something wise back to him…He must never know how much I treasure him.

"Lea…You're such a kiss ass." I laughed, loving the way his face dropped at my statement. He mocked depression before slightly pushing at my shoulder. Lea always was the playful type who never took my comments to heart, the more reason to love him.

"I take that back, you're a mean princess." He pouted before I busted out laughing, he laughed along as well. God, I'd give up all the worlds beauty in exchange to hear his laughter whenever I pleased. It was so real compared to the other people I associate with. Lea, was just…too real for his own good.

"I'm sorry, Lea." I gave him an innocent smile before moving forward, my dress making its silky noise as I moved, and embraced him in a hug. He hugged me back, whispering that it was okay and taking the crown off my dress.

"May I?" He asked politely, gesturing the crown towards my head.

"If you must." I sighed with the same smile he had, allowing him to place my crown atop my messy blonde hair.

"Perfect." He said softly, looking back out the window again to enjoy the glorious first day of spring.


	2. The War

Chapter One: A Father's Concern

A noble king would be crazy if he didn't worry about his eldest daughter, any father would be. But, for King Ansem, he had more reasons to worry than any other father in the kingdom and beyond. Ansem's daughter was the next hire to the throne, meaning she would have to get married in less than two years timing. Naturally, he was concerned about the type of man she'd marry and what his main interests would be. There were also concerns about the kingdom, the war with Rixsap, and how happy she'd be ruling.

Being the daughter of Ansem, he knew she was born a leader. She had the instincts that gave her the pride and courage she needed to do this. Of course, there was no doubt in Ansem's mind that she wouldn't be able to do it…no, it was more worry about the war. The stupid war he no longer had complete control over, and now his daughter would have to face the real world as well. The harsh reality that killed her very mother…

Ansem named his daughter after her mother, when she died giving birth to the healthy baby girl. The king remembered watching his wife glow with happiness as she heard her daughter cry out, only being able to hold her for a mere twenty seconds. In that time, her little girl was silent, as if she knew her mother was going to leave her soon. Ansem was amazed by the way his new daughter instantly hushed down in her mother's arm, only to cry again when the woman's heart stopped beating.

"What are you going to name her, my lord?" The royal doctors had asked, days after the child still was born, her mother buried in the ground already. The king sat silently next to his sleeping baby on his bed., deep in thought about a suitable name. He glanced down at the young princess, she had a face that resembled her mothers, he knew she would grow to resemble her even more with age. He smiled for the first time in days, gently stroking the tiny princess' head with his large hand.

"Amanda."

Ansem sat upon his throne wondering about his daughter ,when his head guard presented himself with a low greeting. Ansem felt uneasy as the man bowed slightly and looked around for any sight of any other people being present. Satisfied with nobody else being around, he gracefully walked up to Ansem and talked in a low hushed tone of voice. The air around the older man thickened, his heart beginning to race with furry.

"Get me your best guard, NOW!"

________________________________________________________________

"So, I think maybe you should go with me."

"You know your father would never in a million years allow that." Lea laughed under his breath as he put away my freshly washed wardrobe.

"So? Maybe I can convince him." I smiled up at Lea, only admiring his gravity defying hair from the back.

"Yeah, okay, Princess." He turned his head, giving me a look from his breath taking eyes that would have me on my knees in seconds. "Have you picked out a dress yet, anyway?" Lea asked, turning his attention back to my almost full closet.

I sighed heavily, leaning back against my pillows in aggravation. Lea sensed my stress and knew I hadn't picked out and/or planned anything for my party yet.

"You really are a lazy princess." He laughed for second before I threw a brush at his head. Listening to the wood hit him hard on the back of his pretty little head. I lay with a satisfied smirk as he turned to show how much I had hurt him.

"Ow!" Lea complained, now walking towards my bed with a hand on the back of his head. "That bloody fuckin' hurt!" He cursed, lying down near the foot of my bed. I laughed, starting to feel a little bad for the red head.

"Awe, Lea." I cooed, crawling over to him and resting on my stomach to face him. He looked up through locks of red hair and I caught a glare in his eye as he mumbled something incoherent. "I'm sorry, what?" I asked innocently, using a hand to mess up his hair, my fingers brushing his.

"I said!" He bolted up, "You really are mean!" He crossed his arms as I looked up at him with an innocent smile, he'd forgive me in a matter of seconds.

"I love you, Lea." I smiled, bringing up one hand to touch his.

"I don't love you anymore!" He looked away, being absolutely childish. I sighed and sat up, thinking for a second on what to do.

"Lea?" I mocked sadness, wrapping my pale arms around him from behind and resting my chin on his shoulder. "I love you." I whispered softly, knowing for a fact the older teen couldn't resist.

"Well…I…Hmm, no!" Lea laughed uncrossing his arms and turning to face me fully. I unwrapped my arms and sat still, folding my hands in my lap as I gave him a sympathetic look. "Stop it." He warned, I visibly saw him relax at my look. "Hey, don't you try…oh come on this isn't fair." He complained.

"I love you?" I tried again, feeling my victory in within arms reach…literally.

"Okay, okay, okay." I immediately smiled up at him and lunged forward to hug him, he of course hugged back. "I love you too, Amanda."

I tensed up again, the happiness of my moment gone in just a flash. Lea also tensed, his arms tightening around me as I tried to let go. He knew better than to call me by my name, he knew. Lea swore to me he wouldn't ever say it. I closed my eyes, trying to hold back my emotions as he brushed his hands from the top of my bare neck to the top of the corset lacing on my dress.

"Please, let me say it once in a while…You can't hide your name forever." He whispered in my ear, and for once I didn't find comfort in his voice…I was only hurt.

"You…you promised me, you would never…never say it." I held back the wave of tears, attempting to keep my voice from stuttering.

"I know, but…I love saying your name. I know you hate it because it reminds you of her, but really…now it's your name." He tried to convince me.

"No! It was hers!" I violently shrugged him away, surprising myself as much as him when I pulled back. The tears were freely running down my face now, making it hard to see him correctly. I didn't want to cry, not now when I was happy. I hated to cry in front of him…I didn't like it when people saw me weak.

"Am-"

"Stop it, Lea!" I placed my hands over my ears, now I'm being childish. "Get out…"

He stopped talking, looking stunned at my command to make him leave. Yet, he didn't move a muscle and I knew he probably would remain there. Lea was just stubborn like that, he would never listen to me. Even with the title of a princess, he disobeyed me from time to time because he knew I loved him.

Without another word I got up and rushed out of the room, with the knowledge that he'd know where to find me. Lea would most certainly respect my wishes after I had left, right? Yeah, I probably won't have to see him for the rest of today. But, he knew better than to say my name. He knew it was the one, absolute one thing, I didn't want him to do. And now, he goes and says it…I'm not sure as to why…But, he did.

____________________________________________________________________________________

Ansem frantically ordered his guards and servants around as he searched the castle for the princess. In doing so, he got to her chamber in time to see a distressed Lea walking out of her room. His head bowed down, the spikes of his head falling towards the ground. Ansem was concerned, but had no time in asking the boy any questions.

"Lea!" Ansem shouted, getting the teens attention.

"Yes, my lord?" Lea asked rather dully, his back straightened to satisfy the king.

"Where is she? Is she inside her room?" Ansem placed his hand around the door knob as Lea sadly nodded his head no. "But, she's always with you, is she not?"

"…I'm sorry my lord…I'm afraid I've upsettin' your princess…" Lea looked away from the king, his body reacting on its own as he began to walk away.

"Wait! Lea, you have to help look for her. I need to tell her something very important." The king grasped Lea's shoulders, forcing the teen to look at him. Lea for a second thought Ansem was going to hurt him, but saw beyond the mighty grip. Ansem's eyes were full of worry and possibly defeat as he stared into Lea's rare eyes. "Braig's army was seen on Lxaity soil…"

___________________________________________________________________________________

I can't think straight in moments like these, when everything makes little to no sense at all. I was thankful for my own garden deep in castle, where nobody goes…mostly because they aren't interested in walking down the dark, gloomy hallway first. The gardener, Marluxia, has a natural talent for tending Earths rich soil and creating the most breath taking flowers. Sure, he had a strange magic that nobody could explain, but I didn't mind. He was an amazing person.

The day I met with Marluxia, he waved his graceful hand in a circle around a patch of dirt and to my amazement, a tall white rose appeared. From that day forward I gave him the job of creating my garden, as well as any other places on castle grounds. He enjoyed what he did and did it for little pay, but of course I paid him in great amounts. I also had a love for flowers, and with Marluxia's power I couldn't just give him enough money to buy a loaf of bread and some wine, no. I gave him enough to pay for his rent for about ten years, new clothes, new gardening supplies, and anything else he wanted.

So, this peaceful garden was created for me by Marluxia, a sanctuary within the darkness of my fathers castle. I sat upon a wooden swing sudden by vines of babies breath flowers, swinging slowly as the thoughts consumed my mind. The number one thought on my mind was of Lea…not my mother.

Lea was someone who was supposed to understand me the most and do as I wish without hesitation. Lea, was my servant from the heavens. He was loyal, beautiful, understanding, and just my best friend ever since he first started working here. He gave me the confidence I lacked as a princess, I sometimes thought he should be ruling the kingdom one day, not me.

Giving a heavy sigh, I griped the ropes holding up swing and tilted my head back to gaze up at the open ceiling towards the blue skies. I closed my eyes as I let the wind flow through my hair, thinking now about getting a hair cut before my party…My seventeenth birthday. One more year until I had to think about marriage.  
"Thought I'd find you here…"

"Lea?" I bolted up from leaning back and tightly held onto the ropes, he gave me quit the freight. "I told you…I don't want to see you right now." I looked away from him as he slowly moved towards me, his boots crunching in the leaves that scattered along the stone path. I wasn't going to force him away again…I secretly wanted him to be near me right now.

"I know…But, you know a lot of people are looking for you right now." He stopped in front of me, kneeling down to be at my level. I continued to stare out at the arrangements of tulips across from the sparkling pond that boarded the wall. "Listen, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that to you…I just thought…I don't know what I thought, to be utterly honest with you." He gave a short laugh, reaching out to take my hand that I unconsciously placed on my lap. Feeling his warm hand close over mine I closed my eyes again, he was too much. "Will you please look at me?" He whispered lowly, I loved that tone of voice.

I sighed slowly, turning my head to see him staring directly into my eyes. Hazel eyes met green eyes and for a spilt second…everything was okay in my world. The kingdom didn't matter, marriage didn't phase me, and not even the war was on my mind. He smiled almost sadly and brought my hand up to his lips, placing a soft, apologetic kiss there. I couldn't stop the smile from forming on my face as well when he pulled away and smirked up at me.

"You are forgiven." I rolled my eyes with a smirk as he jumped up like a child and did a victory dance of some sort. I laughed shortly and placed both hand in my lap, stroking the spot on my hand where his lips had been. I'm not going to lie, I imagined what it would've felt like from his lips to be pressed against my own.

"Thank you, your highness." He smiled…but than his smile was gone. "Oh…Oh! Please, forgive me again but, I promised to come find you and bring you to your father!" He was suddenly moving quickly, grabbing my hands and pulling me along with him down the stone path.

"What? Lea, what's going on?" Now I was concerned, Lea was never like this. He was always calm and collected. This wasn't like the red head to do.

"I'm not the person to tell you, but I can tell you that it's very urgent." He told me as he we walked past the miniature waterfall before the long corridor that led down here. "Please, just hurry." He said quietly.

I lifted my dress a little to run faster to keep up with him, the whole time he held my hand.

"Ah, there you are!"

"Father, what's going on?"

Okay, first Lea is pulling me along to run through the castle. Than I notice all the royal guards rushing around, along with almost every servant. Now, my father is giving me a look of distress and fear, I will have to admit, I'm a little scared.

Lea let go of my hand and gave a bow to my father, I glanced between the two men before noticing Lea was staring off behind my father. Before I had the chance to look behind him as well my father embraced me in his arms. Okay, somebody better start talking…

"Father! What in God's name is going on?" I asked, pushing him away almost forcefully, my crown tipping off my head at the movement. He sighed heavily, fixing my crown as he did and looked at Lea. Seriously…

"The Rixsap army was seen on castle grounds. My men have captured the invaders, but we all know that they were just the beginning. They had…things in their possession that lead us to believe they were up to no good." He avoided eye contact with me as he spoke of the Rixsap army, the men responsible for this ridiculous war.

"What things? What are they doing on our land?" I demanded answers, and these men were beating around the bush with them.

"Sweetheart, please-"

"No! Tell me at once, father." I needed to know why everyone was staring at me, well besides the fact that I just commanded the king of Lxaity to give me answers.

"…They had…well to put it simple they were going to do a kidnapping." Now, my father looked at me for a reaction, but I remained calm.

"And why are you concerned about it so much? We get threats EVERYDAY father." I sighed, he was overreacting, what else was new.

"Princess…If I may?" Lea began, looking towards my father for approval. The king nodded shortly at Lea, hoping he could explain better. "They were coming after you…Direct orders from King Braig. They found, ropes, a weird potion, a body bag already to take you away…Your name was on the bottle, it was designed for you…No doubt the masterminded chemist of Rixsap created it." Lea's voice echoed through my head at the confrontation…They were coming for me?…Why?

"Honey, please understand we are taking extreme caution now. We have twice as many guards, we'll have double night shift-"

"King Braig wants to kidnap me?"

"Yes, but please don't worry so much. Like you said, we get threats everyday, right?" My father placed a comforting hand on my face, but I remained staring off into space…I could've been kidnapped?"

"Oh, and for even more reassurance I have hired Aeleus."

My vision cleared as a very tall man came into my sight. His hair was dark and reminded me of flames, his eyes were slanted in concentration. He looked ready to fight off anyone that came into the room, I guess that was good.

"He is going to be with you, every hour of the day and night. He will keep his distance of course and remain outside your bedroom door at night. When he is not around, when he has to sleep in other words, Lea will be at your side." Ansem looked over at Lea now, his eyes almost unsure of what he was saying.

"And I will protect her…I will never let anything happen to you." Lea turned to me again, taking my hand into his again, the same hand he kissed moments ago. "I promise."

It amazed me at how sure he was about his words, and how much I believed him. Because it came from Lea, it meant I would never be in harms way. Lea never let me down.

"Okay…Now, I'm sure you'll be on your highest alert? And for now on, I do not want you wondering alone. Well, at least until this blows over." My father placed a jeweled hand on his forehead, the stress starting to take its toll, maybe his hair will turn silver soon.

"Aeleus, please escort my daughter and Lea to the ballroom, she has lessons in ballroom dancing to attend."

"Yes, my lord." Aeleus held nodded and walked forward until he got to me, I nodded my head and turned to start walking towards the ballroom. Lea was by my side talking, but I didn't pay much attention to what he was saying, I was too busy watching the guards around me whisper to each to each, obviously about me. What would've happened if they hasn't caught the men involved? Would I be well on my way to Rixsap?…What would I have done? 


	3. Delicate as a Rose

"I don't want you to go…"

"I'm not going anywhere."

I leaned my head down on Lea's chest, feeling his heart softly thumping against his skin. His arm was wrapped securely around me, keeping my body close to his for the best kind of warmth and comfort. His fingers were trailing through my hair as he leaned his head back against the expensive pillows laid out on my bed. Only Lea was allowed in my bed with me like this, because he was the only one I felt secure with. I would never lay with another male, unless he was Lea. My dearest friend, Lea was all I needed.

"What would you have done if I was taken today?" I asked, looking up to see Aeleus in the open doorway. His back was to us, but he promised to stay by the door until sunrise. Aeleus was a gentle man, he kept his distance from me and was on his security at all times. It's only been a few hours since Aeleus was assigned to keep an eye on me, but I felt safer already.

"I don't know…" Lea spoke softly, moving his head to glimpse at the floor of my bedroom. The rising moon was letting in floods of pale light. Lea and I had blown out all the candles that surrounded my bed chamber, we agreed it was much more peaceful like this. It also made us feel more at ease in the dark, we blended in where nobody could see us.

"Would you come searching for me?" I inquired after thinking about it over for a second.

"…You know I would." I take notice of the smile in his voice and smiled to myself, my fingers now making imaginary shapes along his chest. "I'd probably be out there right now with Isa and Medy. We'd be half way to Rixsap by now." His imagination was running wild as he spoke; it was almost like one of his short stories. I closed my eyes and saw the scene of Lea and his friends he spoke of fighting off the Rixsap army. "I'd take down anyone in my way. No obstacle to difficult. No river too deep. No night too dark…I'd come no matter what got in the way." He stopped moving his fingers through my hair abruptly when Aeleus coughed, it scared me as well. It seems we both forgot he was there.

"Really? All for silly little me?" I laughed, getting his concentration back.

"Of course. You're the princess and not only the princess of Lxaity but, you're my…best friend." He stuttered, my heart sinking a little. "I'd do anything for you. You know I'm like a legal family member to you." He ruffled my hair making me disregard what he had said…just his best friend.

"Yeah, my annoying brother." I turned and looked back at him, his smile faded slightly. My smile flattened at the sight, I licked my lips feeling a little nervous at the look. His hand came down from my hair to stoke against my face, slowly he moved a stray strand of hair.

"Yeah…My princess." I started to thank god we blew out those candles, my face turned a scarlet color as he said those words. Words I only heard in my dreams, the words I longed to hear from his mouth.

Slowly, Lea leaned down, brushing his lips against my forehead. I closed my eyes, now realizing that I was holding my breath. I took a deep breath as he skimmed his soft lips against my skin, his hand again at the back of my head.

"My beautiful, precious princess." He whispered, I smiled happily as my heart leaped up into my throat. He noticed my sudden cough and pulled back a little to look into my eyes. "Did I say something wrong?" He asked unsure of himself.

"No, not at all…" I opened my eyes to look into his, even if we could…it would never happen. "…Why are you so perfect?" I asked, realizing my words as I spoke them aloud. I immediately regretted opening my mouth as he let out a short chuckle. His hands both on the side of my face, his smile remaining as he spoke.

"I'm not even close to perfection." He licked his lips this time, observing me as I looked down at my folded hands.

"Maybe not perfect." I nodded off to the side as he dropped his hands and placed them on top of mine. "But, you make me so happy and you always know exactly what to say. You remain calm and collected, well except for before." He laughed at me as I looked back up at him. "But, most of all…You make me real. Not like some princess. Just a normal teenage girl." It was my turn to touch his face as he smiled softly. "And…and I…"

His face turned serious, his eyes deepened, all his graceful features remained still. I was pretty sure I saw his heart pounding through his chest as he waited for me to continue my sentence. I whispered lowly, hoping Aeleus wouldn't hear.

"Please, Lea…I love you." I closed my eyes, waiting for him to freak out or something…but it never came. When I reopened my eyes he was just sitting there with same expression on his face. Those eyes that usually were glowing with happiness looked so somber, no real meaning. His breathing was so composed, almost as if he hadn't heard what I said.

"Lea?" I tried to get him to speak, "Lea, oh god, I'm so sor-"

Dear lord, who watches over me day and night, you have finally sent my death. You have done the one thing I've only dreamt about since my feelings for Lea developed. The sensation of pure bliss and utter beauty that made up a silly emotion called love has made their crashing arrival. My body is numb with a mysterious joy that I have never felt before, a calming breeze is flowing along my vines. I feel like my world just floated away, above all the stars and moons of the universe. This…this was love.

"Never. Never, be sorry for saying those beautiful words to me. Ever again." He was breathing deeply alongside my lips as we pulled apart. My hands resting on his shoulders, when did they get there? His powerful hands resting along my waist. There was no way I would've believed this was happening if he hadn't had spoken to me. "Promise me, you'll never say that to anyone else."

"I won't…I only want to say those words to you, Lea." I smiled happily up at him, but than reality smacked me in the face. Lea was still a servant. My father would be furious he found out. Don't get me wrong, my father adored Lea like his own son. But, that's exactly the problem. Would any father allow his son and daughter the opportunity to marry? No, it was illegal and wrong. Thankfully, we're no related, but he is my servant and that was his only place in my life. To serve under me, be my best friend, not my lover…

"What? You look dazed all of a sudden?" He brushed my hair away from my face again.

"Lea…I don't-"

"Princess."

Lea and I looked over at Aeleus, both blushing. He was staring at us with a blank expression as if we were just sitting there talking about the weather. He blinked and nodded at Lea, obviously it was time for Lea to go. Lea looked from the Aeleus to me, his eyes full of happiness as he ignored the fact of me being royal and him not. He kissed me quickly, not caring that Aeleus was right there staring at us. I kissed him with passion, almost wishing he would become royal with a kiss.

"Good night, princess." He smiled softly, "Tomorrow, we shall plan your birthday." He jumped off my bed with excitement, walking quickly by Aeleus.

"Good night, Lea…" I said sadly even though he was long gone.

"Yes, good night. Don't worry, I'll be on guard all night." Aeleus spoke to me, his eyes changing as he seemed to be thinking. I stared at the floor in front of him, not really caring about being watched over right now.

"And…You might want to be careful with mister Lea…" He turned at that, I looked up now with surprise. Obviously he had seen the kiss and possibly heard a couple of words.

"I will….Good night, Aeleus." I laid down, still in my dress and not bothering to change. My energy was drained as the thoughts of happiness with Lea disappeared. I pulled my silk and cotton sheets over my body, letting my crown fall onto the pillow above me. Aeleus nodded his head, bowing slightly before closing my door for me and standing on the other side protectively.

I should've kept my stupid feelings to myself. Why did I say that? Now, I have more problems to worry about. Lea is obviously in love with me as well, and now I have to turn him away. We're both going to get hurt now…We're both going to die a little inside when I tell him we can't be together…God, why did you let me open my mouth.

The mouth is the gateway to disaster.

____________________________________________________________________________________

"They're marvelous, Marluxia!"

"Thank you, my princess."

I absolutely envied Marluxia's powers, he created the natural flowers I wanted with no effort. A wave of his hand and there they were! All sorts of clashing colors and marvelous bouquets in one quick slash of a hand gesture.

With my party being tonight, we had much to prepare before the celebration. Of course, I called in Marluxia to take care of the flower decorations and designing. He was more than happy to do so, than again he didn't have much of a choice. My father was down in the kitchen making sure all the finest cooks and bakers were getting there meals prepared a little early . The guards were cleaning themselves up and patrolling the area for tonight. The guest lists were handed out to the servants who were in charge for keeping the guests under control. Every maid and butler were busy making every corner of the castle shine. All the dancers and musicians were starting to come in to learn there spots for the evening, as well as Lea's suggested flame thrower that came from over seas in order to be here. Yes, he somehow talked my father in to getting one.

"Oh, Marly, what would I do without you here today." I smiled gracefully as he twirled his hand up towards the sky, producing a long stemmed, blood red rose.

"I'm sure you would've come up with something." He winked and placed the rose in my hair beside my crown. I blinked and looked past Marluxia to see Lea talking with a very tall, tan skinned man. The man held a stick in his hand that looked a bit wet. Lea looked really excited as he nodded his head, the man laughed. That laugh that I loved escaped his sacred lips…

"Remember, life is as delicate as a rose." Marluxia took my chin in his hand as he spoke, I looked down almost thinking about what he said too deeply. He was right, and did I mention the man loved to give out quotes? It was almost as if he could read my mind…I wouldn't doubt it, I mean come on he makes flowers appear out of nowhere!

"Well, I must get going. Lot's of arrangements to do around your castle, princess. I'm sure I'll see you again this evening, but if I don't, Happy Birthday." He kissed my cheek, in a swift motion before moving to flip his pink hair. I nodded my head with a smile and he gracefully walked away from me.

"Holy lord!" I turned my head at the sound of Lea's yelling voice, seeing a burst of fire came from the man he was talking too. "Do it again!" Lea clapped along with other by standers, but the man nodded his head no and walked towards me with a huge smile.

I smiled back sweetly, letting him wish me a happy birthday before he continued on with his walk. Now, Lea was going to come over and talk to me…maybe even kiss me, oh god…Shit, I really dug a hole this time.

"Good Afternoon, princess." He bowed gracefully as I nodded happily at him. Please, don't kiss me…

"Good Afternoon, Lea."

His eyes searched the garden grounds before he walked past me, grabbing my hand as he went. My heart raced in my chest as he forced me to walk behind him towards his corridor of the castle.

"Lea, where are we going?" I asked with a little concern, he only turned to face me for a second, than continued on.

"My room." He said bluntly.

What?!

"F-For what?" I stuttered, noticing we were nearing his door.

Oh god, I've never gone so far with a guy before. What is he planning? No, wait I don't have to do anything I don't want too. Eh, but do I want Lea like that? Do I want to feel his breath ghost over my pale skin? Would I like him touching skin that nobodies ever see before? Would I desire his kisses even more while he lay over me in the heat of passion?…Woah, what in God's name am I thinking? Lea isn't like that, he wouldn't move so quick…Right? We only admitted our love, yesterday!

Lea opened his wooden door and let me inside his decent room, since he was my top servant he got one of the better rooms. The floors were carpeted in red carpet, the windows had long black drapes, his bed was smaller than mine of course, his closet was wide open, his clothes scattered across the room. The teen was a messy one, for a servant you'd think he's be cleaner.

Lea let go of my hand once I stood beside his bed, waving at me to sit down. I did so, watching him close the door before he disappeared into his joined bathroom. Oh god, he was getting ready for something wasn't he? Shit, shit, shit. Did he insist on me to be doing something? Dear lord who watches over me, please help my bloody stupid soul.

"So, I figured I wouldn't get much of a chance to give you this later after all the guests arrived." Lea spoke from the bathroom, causing me to calm down. Wait, a gift? What a relief…

"Oh? Why not?" I asked, playing with my fingers as he moved around in the other room.

"Well, because I know how those royals are with you," He presented himself again, leaning against the doorframe with one hand behind his back. I smirked up at that smile he gave me as he walked forward. "So, why not steal my princess away for just a while now?"

I sighed heavily, relief flooding my mind as he sat down next to me, taking my face in his hands.

"Take it." He smiles as his hand pops up in my face, a long black box in his fingers.

I looked at the box intently as I held it carefully, Lea wasn't the richest man in the kingdom, but I know of his good pay. But, what would the red head get me for my birthday? I trailed my fingers along the smooth box, than looked back up at Lea. He was looking down at the box, waiting for me to open it. I slowly lifted the lid and immediately gasped at the beautiful necklace inside, he didn't have to do this.

"Lea…" I looked up at him with wide hazel eyes, asking silently why he had gone through the trouble of getting me this. He laughed and took the box from me, transporting the chain out of its silky holding spot to present it for me.

It was a silver, thick chain, all the links leading down a medium sized silver outline of a heart. I smiled at him with a grateful, loving smile.. I can't break it off with Lea, I can't do that to him.

"May I?" He gestured to my neck ,to which I moved my hair and turned my back to him. "You have a beautiful neck…" He leaned down, placing a soft kiss to the back of my neck. Shit, Lea why must you be so loving and careful with me, now? I felt his warm hands wander around my neck with the chain in his grasp. The cold silver rested against my skin, I couldn't hold back a gasp.

"Sorry, it's cold." I laughed, feeling him chuckle under his breathe.

"I know…" He responded, letting go of the chain as it lay down on my skin.

I turned to face him fully, the chain in place as he lit up. His eyes moving down to see the gift in its rightful place, he was happy to see me wear it.

"It looks perfect." Lea continued to smile, getting up and taking my hand. I followed him to a mirror and looked into it. It reflected back me and Lea. I stood in front of the red head as he placed both hands on my shoulders, watching my expression. It felt right to be here with Lea, in his arms, in his room. It was like we were meant to be together.

"I love it, Lea." I whispered, watching him press a kiss to my shoulder as I touched the heart.

"I'm glad you do, princess." He mumbled, wrapping his arms fully around me now.

I didn't want to leave this place. I wanted to remain in Lea's room with him forever, never to be bothered again. If only we could disappear together, than our worlds would be perfect. The truth of the matter was, that it wasn't perfect. I was Princess of Lxaity and he was my trusted servant…


	4. Taken

"Ladies and gentle men from all across the land! Welcome! To a night of magic and mayhem, a glorious party in honor of Lxaity's very own Princess! May I present the lady of the night! Princess of Lxaity, Amanda!"

I glared up at my father as the royal guard spoke my name, I told him not to mention it, and of course he ignored my one order. I sighed and pushed the trouble behind him as I looked up at Lea in crowd of people before me, my Lea. Did I mention the stupid love smile on my face wouldn't go away? Yeah, it's glued there for all eternity with my luck.

"Happy Birthday, my dear princess." The man nodded at me as I walked through the royal guards standing at attention. They all seemed happy to see me, probably because they had no choice but to be here, but also because you saw a little too much skin in this dress…

"Thank you, Clarice." I thanked him properly as I smiled to the rest of the crowd standing in front of us. They began to scatter as I took my place in a throne next to my fathers. Speaking of the King, there he was talking amongst all the nobles and towns people of Lxaity. I couldn't wipe that smile off as I saw him chatting with them; he really was a sweet man. The man couldn't harm a sweet, innocent rabbit let alone someone's feelings. I guess that's why so many people respected him, and so little despised him.

"Your highness, happy birthday."

I looked up at a sudden voice, not recognizing it at first until I took note of the wild red hair. Of course, Lea's distant, very distant cousin, Reno. The boy had trouble written across his pretty little angel face. Sure, when I first met Reno as a child he as innocent as he looked, but now the boy is just driven by lust and powered by his ego. It surprises me that nobody's put him in his place yet…

"Thank you, Reno…Hello Rude."

They older man behind Reno, Rude, was a more respective man. He held one emotion most the time, but he didn't cross any boundaries or come off a wrong way. I've always wondered why he hung around Reno, but hey whatever works for him as a friend. Maybe it was because Reno and Rude grew up together?

"Happy birthday." Rude nodded with a small smile, both his hands behind his back.

Reno smirked over his shoulder and that's when I noticed they were both wearing similar outfits. Both were highly dressed in what seemed like the finest silk and cloth in Lxaity. The belts they wore across their chests had a name inscribed at the top and a weird looking symbol on the side. I scanned Reno up and down as I look in the pretty little details, deciding a second later that it was a bad idea.

"Like what you see?" Reno winked, I heard Rude laugh shortly before looking off to the side.

"…I was trying t figure out your matching outfits." I rolled my eyes at the big headed red head and looked away, starting to wonder where Reno's better looking and more respectful cousin was. "Have you two tied the knot recently? Or was it because you haven't noticed yet?" I questioned, getting a smirk out of Rude and gasp of horror out of Reno.

"What?! Did you just imply that I was gay for Rude?" Reno looked back at the smirking taller man.

"I didn't imply anything." I smirked, loving how frustrated he got when people said he was flamboyant. Come on, what straight guy cared so much about his hair? And let it grow so long down his back, even when tied it looked pretty? I had my suspicions.

"Whatever…Incase you haven't heard from Lea, me and Rude-"

"Rude and I." I corrected him with a knowing smirk.

"Yeah, whatever, yo. Rude and I," He sighed, not really caring, "Got accepting into the royal Shinra Guard." Reno proudly stood, Rude giving a small nod as well.

"Oh really? With mister Rufus? He is a very nice man." I nodded with approval, "But, why would he hire you to protect him? Rude I can understand, but you Reno? No offense but, I think Lea would do a better job than you." I almost laughed at the look he gave me, seeing that Rude was also trying to hold back a chuckle.

"I will excuse you because you're the princess and I find you highly attractive, but it is because I can fight."

"Oh really?" I dared him, sitting forward, "Than why is it you were denied to protect me, Reno?" I smirked even more as he rolled his eyes.

"You know why…" Reno almost glared at me, but knew he could be punished for it so settled for glaring at my folded hands. "Anyway…we got to get going, princess. Rufus sends his apologizes for not being able to be here tonight." Reno bowed with Rude, a silent sign of farewell for now. "Happy birthday." He winked, walking a step closer to whisper to me.

Rude stared at us with confusing, watching as my face went from curious to outrage.

"What! Oh my god! Reno, get out of here before I have you escorted out!" I yelled under my breath at him as I blushed and he kept a smug smile on his face, another signature wink before he strutted out of the ballroom. I really couldn't stand that man.

"Ah, I see my cousin has made an appearance." There was the voice I learned to love…

"He didn't scar you with any perverted jokes, did he?" Lea approached me with a smirk; he already knew the answer to his own question.

"Oh no, he just said happy birthday very politely and walked off." I smirked, taking his hand as he presented it to me with a graceful bow. The man was full of surprises wasn't he?

"Really? So, I should call the doctor now and inform him that my dear cousin Reno is sick?" Lea grasped my bare hand with gloved hand, leading me out to the dance floor. I hadn't noticed until my heels made contact with the glass like floor. Our reflections appeared onto the polished gold tiled floor, I thought about when I was younger and how I used to slide across these floors in my socks. The thought put a smile on my face, making Lea curious as he guided me into the dance.

"Does looking at the floor always make you smile or is this something new?" Lea teased, getting himself a glare from me.

"Shut up, I was thinking about when I was younger. I used to slide across the ballroom floor while the maids cleaned them." I smiled back down at the floor, my white dress sliding over the clean floor.

"Oh, I see a memory." He smirked, looking somewhere behind me. "I guess it's a good thing we have storage for memories, right?" He looked back at me, those stunning green eyes again making me loose my breath.

"Yeah, I guess it's a good thing we have them…I don't know what I would do if I woke up one day and I couldn't remember anything."

"…Yeah, that'd be a horrible thing. But, I guess maybe it'd be cool." Lea looked off behind me again, this time he seemed to be studying something. I wanted to turn and look, but got more interested in his conversation.

"Really? Why do you think it'd be cool?"

"Well, it'd be like a chance to start over if you wanted too. Like, if one day you lost everyone you loved, everyone who gave you a reason to live was just gone…Or if something terrible happened to you, like you found out you got a disease…It'd be useful to lose your memory and start over." Lea ended his rant and looked at me deeply, unlacing our finger to touch my face softly. "And I believe if you love someone strong enough, you'll never forget them…" He smiled gently, leaning in to kiss me…but I couldn't allow that.

"Lea…" I softly turned my face away, denying him the kiss with a pull on my heart strings.

"…I know your father right?" He sounded hurt as he whispered closely to my ear.

"I'm sorry…But, if it helps, I still love you." I turned back towards him to see his eyes were closed, obviously to hide how hurt he was.

"…Enough to never forget?"

"Enough to never ever forget." I smiled, lacing our fingers together again.

When Lea opened his eyes he was again looking behind me, his eyes full on anger and something else I couldn't read. Before I had a chance to turn around or ask him anything, he was pulling me away from our spot and towards my father. I tried to pull my hand away but his grip was way too tight for me to pull away from. Damn Lea…

"Your highness, may I have permission to take your daughter away from a moment?" I couldn't see Lea's face as he spoke but he must've done something with his eye because my father suddenly looked up and behind me again. What were they looking at? Again, I tried to look behind me but Lea pulled my arm again, moving a little faster than before, even Aeleus couldn't keep up. The man kept a distance from me s it was; now it wasn't a good thing.

"Lea, please slow down. Where are we going? My party has just started." I demanded to know, I was honestly a little concerned.

"Princess please, just calm down …I'm trying to keep you safe."

"Lea!"

I turned to see Aeleus was now caught up and grabbing my other hand. I stopped suddenly, being pulled by both Lea and Aeleus, and yeah it hurt. Lea rolled his eyes and pulled on my fragile arm as if I were a doll.

"Ow! Lea, are you insane?" I gasped, pulling him towards Aeleus. Aeleus smirked at Lea, almost mocking him.

"I was given orders to keep the princess inside the ballroom until 1am." Aeleus glared at Lea, making his point clear.

"I know, but her father has given me permission to let her come with me for a while."

Lea pulled on my poor, poor arm forcefully and got me free from the bigger mans grasp. I thought I was going to loose my right arm at that moment, but surprisingly Aeleus turned towards my father.

"Are you insane? He could've taken off my arm!" I yelled at Lea, still confused as to why we were leaving in the first place.

"But, he didn't." Lea smirked, making our way quickly to the front door of the castle.

Lxaity was full made up of more than my castle and farm land; it was also home to the people that made our home possible. The towns people loved my father and me, they did everything they could to help make Lxaity a better place. I adored these people with all my heart and wanted nothing more than to make them happy. Of course, Lea grew up here before he moved into my castle to serve me full time. He came to visit his old friends from time to time, they were naturally jealous of where he lived now, but still cared for him.

The two he spoke of most were Myde and Isa. Two boys who he loved maybe more than he loved me, well maybe not more than me…

"They're probably down at the pub. Those two are always trying to find a girl of their own." Lea laughed, slowing down our pace.

"And why did we leave again?" I breathed heavily, happy we were now slowly walking along the uneven stone trail in town.

"…Lea, you look like you and my father saw a ghost."

"Maybe I did."

I rolled my eyes at him and let go of his hand, crossing my arms over my chest. The little beads and designs that decorated my dress hurt my arms, but I was determined to get my point across. He sighed heavily and crossed his own arms as well, leaning his weight on his left leg. Lea looked around at the random people walking by, bowing to me slightly and wishing me a happy birthday. He smirked when I lost my attitude to smile at them and thank them properly.

"Always a softie." He smirked, those green cat eyes of his sinking into my soul.

"Just because I give my people respect, doesn't mean I forgive you…" I huffed and began to walk away from the older servant.

"Hey!" He quickly broke into a run to chase after me, again taking my hand in the process. I groaned, knowing I couldn't run from him. He spun me around quickly and surprised me with a sudden kiss, taking away every ounce of anger I held towards him. His soft lips pressed against mine, bringing me up to cloud nine with him. This was our place, a place of peace and harmony.

He broke away before anyone took notice and gave that knowing smirk. His eyes glowing with happiness that I didn't push him away. I couldn't do it twice in one day, right?

"Come on, the pub is right up the street." He whispered, looking up and taking my crown off my head.

"Hey-"

"Tonight, you're not a princess." He winked and we began to walk, my crown in his opposite hand.

"Chug, chug, chug!"

Lea and I were smacked with excitement and energy as soon as we entered the local pub down the street. All the hard working citizens and their closest friends were all gathered around the keg, shouting loudly together as a young pair of men sat across from each other. I smelled the alcohol immediately and thought of how furious my father would be if he found out I was here. Of course, Lea didn't think twice about the fact that I had a dress the size of two large men on. The bottom already dirty from dragging it all over town, but the sparkling glitter along the white fabric still reflected nicely.

"Lea…I think everyone will notice once they turn." I smirked, placing my own hands on my hips.

"Ah, who cares?" He smirked back, walking towards the crowd by the keg.

"Lea, wait." I tried to follow him but seeing as this pub wasn't exactly ballroom size and it was most likely over its limit…it was hard to move around in this dress.

"Princess!"

I looked up, as well as Lea did, to see the supposed owner of the bar grinning at me. He was old in age, I remember seeing him once before. He had thinning hair that was as silver as my fathers, he was pudgy and round for his short height which only made him adorable at old age. I smiled as he bowed his head, getting attention from now the entire bar.

At first, the men just starred at me than they all yelled happily and crowded me instead of their chugging men at the keg. I always had a soft spot for the people of Lxaity, they always understood and cared about each other…not like that horrible Rixsap.

"What brings ye to town, darlin'?" A young man asked, wrapping an am around my shoulder, pushing the side of my dress against both of us.

"Well, I just felt like getting away with a friend." I lied; I still had no idea why I was here.

"She's not a fan of her own birthday party up in Castle Lxaity. So, she wanted to celebrate with us!" Lea shouted from on top of a wooden table where the two guys from earlier sat drinking. I now had a better look at those two guys and saw they must've been the friends Lea always spoke about. The one younger than him, a blonde energetic boy with a passion for water. The other older than Lea by a year, his hair strikingly as rare as Lea's when it came to being the color of blue jays feathers. All three looked at me as I approached the table, the man on my shoulders now gone to his buddies, all smiling except one.

"It's nice to finally meet you, princess. In person that is, I always have seen you in town when you've gone shopping and-" The blonde ranted, being slapped in the head by Lea. I gasped at my servants actions and gave him a look.

"Lea, that wasn't nice."

"It's okay, Myde needs to be slapped around every once in a while. Besides,-" Lea jumped off the table and stood behind Myde's chair, "He likes it." Lea winked at Isa, Isa rolled his eyes and looked away.

"On the other hand, Isa. Slap him and you won't live to see the next five seconds of your life." Lea and Myde laughed together, I simply just looked at Isa with a smile.

"Yes, hello princess." Isa sighed, not really seeming happy to see me.

"Evening." I smiled and let Lea sit me down in a chair he had pulled up for me.

So, this is what it was like to sit with friends? I wouldn't know much about this, but it seemed fun and Myde and Isa weren't so bad. I couldn't ignore Lea's hand under the small table grabbing mine as we sat and talked with his friends. I even was able to drink a little, my dear father won't be happy when I return, but hey it is my birthday. What could go wrong?

"Whoa, that's like…your…what like millionth cup?!" Myde giggled as he sat slumped back in his chair, nursing his cup of beer in his hands.

"No! A lady doesn't drink that much, silly boy." I giggled just as loudly, sighing as my senses felt off. I couldn't stand let alone walk, and dear lord who watches over me I need help right now. My royal bladder needs to be relived.

"What!?" Lea busted out laughing, his own posture failing to stay up in his chair as he laughed. "Royal bladder?!" Lea never laughed that hard before, and that'd when I realized I had spoken out loud, oops.

I giggled again as looked around for a bathroom, but found none. Maybe outside? Out back? Do I have to go knocking on random doors? Ah, why is this so hard?!

"I'll be right back!" I shouted, picking up my white gown, even though it was completely destroyed by now. After…how long has it been? Damn, father isn't going to be happy when I go home, is he? Who am I talking to? Dear lord…never let me drink again.

Pressing a hand to my forehead, I realized my skin was hot to the touch. Looking around I had no idea what has forced me to walk behind the pub to look for a bathroom, but my stomach was starting to turn and my vision wasn't right. Oh no, please don't say I'm going to be sick…

Without warning, I fell to my knees in the dirt next to the pathetic path of poorly placed stone. I emptied my stomach right there, a sure royal flush. My hair wasn't tied back anymore, meaning some of the remains got into my silk blonde locks and not to mention on my dress. This was bad, very bad; I just ruined a safe return home. If I get caught by my father looking like this…he'll hate Lea and punish me for sure.

"Why did I drink?" I asked myself, placing both gloved hands on the ground, feeling the stones through the thin fabric. That's when another round of vomit hit me, rushing up from my stomach towards the ground in a second. I felt a pair of hands pull my hair back and rub down my back as I threw up, ugh Lea go back inside.

"I'm sorry…I didn't think I'd be this much trouble to you." I coughed, wiping my mouth and looking up to see someone else standing in front of me…Wait.

"Oh, don't worry your highness, we were able to follow you with no problem." That voice didn't belong to Lea; it was much too harsh and sounded sinister. Now that I think about it, the hand on my back was much larger than Lea's…and the person in front of me was in all black. None of the boys inside were wearing long black coats…Only… _THEY_ wore long black coats!

I let out a harsh scream before a leather gloved hand placed over my mouth and long dark hair cascaded over my shoulder. I got a better look at the man in front of me, he had a hood over his head but I saw the faint outline of a mustache around his mouth, maybe it was blonde. He had a knowing smirk on his lips, both arms crossed over his broad chest as he partner pulled me against his larger body.

"Now, listen to me _princess_, we can do this easily, or we can do it the hard way." The combination of his large hands and scary voice only made me more fearful. "Don't worry, we won't harm you…That's for our king to do." The man laughed into my ear, I swear he licked me…dear lord who helps me please…oh please help me now more than ever.

"Xaldin." The man in front of us spoke, obviously ready to move on with their plans.

"Oh, come on Luxord…She's still intoxicated, I'm sure she won't remember if we had just a little fun." Xaldin spoke softly next to my ear as I tried to move away from this disgusting man.

"Now, you know our orders. Braig would be very upset if you toyed with her." Luxord uncrossed his arms and began to walk past us. For some reason I wanted the man addressed as Luxord back.

"Party pooper…Don't worry, I'll have you one day, princess." Xaldin pressed his lips to my bare shoulder and roughly picked me up, his hand still over my mouth.

I began to fight back, trashing against his stronger grip. He seemed unaffected by my struggles as he pulled me along after Luxord, that's when I saw their carriage waiting for us. No, no, no!

I bit down on his leather covered hand, making him gasp out in surprise. With a second of freedom, I let out another loud scream for help. Luxord turned around quickly at the sound of my scream, giving Xaldin a death glare as the wind suddenly picked up, knocking both their hoods off their heads. Xaldin grunted and threw me over his shoulder as he began walking faster towards the carriage.

"He's coming…Get her in the carriage, I'll take care of him." Luxord voice had a different accent from Xaldin's, more British.

"Take your time." Xaldin whispered, taking me towards the carriage, my eyes starting to water with realization. I was being taken, kidnapped by the Rixsap army.

I looked up, seeing the red haired lover of mine running towards us. The wind made it hard to see, but I knew this wasn't good. He had to get out of here and get help, this was too dangerous.

"Lea! No! You idiot!" I screamed, now hitting Xaldin's back as he quickly threw me into the large carriage. I hit the opposite door at the violent throw; he quickly got in after me, slamming the door and giving me a better look at me. The man had too much hair for his own good, the side burns were scaring me more than the wicked tangles and up do he had going on. His body was much larger than Luxords, _much larger._

"Don't you dare come near me…" I whispered in the space between us, his eyes narrowing as he glared at me, my stomach again turning.

"Oh? But who's going to help you change out of that disgusting dress?"

My eyed widened as he picked up a dress off the floor, all gray and tied with a black bow. His larger, gloved hand put the dress down between us as he forcefully reached and grabbed at my dress, pulling towards him.

"This will only take a second." He smirked, my eyes closing as I listened to the sounds of tearing and ripping, to think this dress was ruined before…now it was being torn to bits.

Dear lord who watches over me…why didn't you help me when I needed you most?

"Lea! Lea!"

Myde and Isa ran furiously through the town searching after their friend. Both confused and worried about Lea and why he had ran off so quickly. They had heard the scream come for behind the pub and outside town, but thought nothing of it until they remembered the princess was out back.

"Shit, I heard rumors of the Rixsap being in town! What if they took Lea and her majesty!?" Myde cried out to Isa who was running far more quickly than he was. Isa looked back and forth towards the homes and empty alleys until they reached the grassy open space around the town that led to the woods.

Isa stopped suddenly, Myde running into him as he did.

"What!?" Myde asked, still scared and little tipsy.

"…Lea…"

Both males stared down at the scarf stuck under a branch, swaying helplessly in the wind. The owner was nowhere to be found within eye sight, but both agreed to search until the early hours of the morning.


End file.
